Who?
by corgi101
Summary: After the mysterious death of SetoSorcerer, the current and past members of TeamCrafted are brought together by a strange caller, claiming to be the killer, and one of them. Everyone is a suspect, accusations fly, and soon, friendship won't be enough. Will soon contain Merome, SkyMU, and character death.(WARNING,CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE,AND DIRTY LANGUAGE,VIEWER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

"Dude, honestly, who the fuck would kill Seto?!"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh, why him?!"

The guy were yelling and screaming at each other. Accusations were flying, questions raging, and screams of anger storming the air.

"Well, I think Mitch did it! He's the one that fucking wanted Seto out in the first place!" Ty accused.

"I did nothing!" Mitch flashed back. Adam had his head in his hands and Jason tried to calm the arising tension.

"Guys, I don't think any of us would do it, were all good friends with Seto, I'm sure there's a reason," Jason stuttered.

"Well then Jason, why would someone else fucking kill him?" Ian asked.

"That I can't explain," Jason sighed.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," Quition growled. Adam sighed.

"Ok, let's go over what we know, Seto got murdered last night, and the only evidence left behind was a note saying 'Game time'," Adam said.

"And that's all the police know," Jerome added.

"God fucking damn it!" Ty yelled.

"Calm down Ty," Jason pleaded.

"No I'm not calming down. My friend just got murdered!" He growled. That's when Adam's phone went off. He saw it was from an anonymous caller. Everyone turned their attention to him in the Skype call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Adam," a voice that sounded male said. Almost like the guy from Scream.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"This is prerecorded, I'm someone around you," the guy said in an evil matter. Adam glanced around at his friends nervously.

"Listen, the murder that took place, it was committed by me. All for my love of scary movies. For revenge. Put me on speaker," the voice commanded. Adam didn't budge.

"Do it or I'll kill you," the voice growled. Adam quickly put his phone on speaker. Then after a long pause the voice broke out.

"Listen all you guys. One person right now is the killer, which is me. You're all a suspect. Someone's lying. Someone's crashing your trust. You wanna play a game YouTubers? Let's play Mystery. Guess the mystery murderer. There are rules to this game," the voice laughed.

No one talked.

"First rule, you all must be under one roof. Next rule, no cheating, which is telling the police about this. Final rule, don't leave the house. If any of these rules are broken, you will be killed. Find out who the murderer is. Find out who I am. Along the way you'll be asked questions. These will be little mini-games. You have one day to set up for the game, and I'll call again," the voice hung up.

"Well shit," Ty said.

"What the fuck?! One of us is the killer?! That was one of us?!" Ian asked.

Jason began to hyperventilate. Adam got worried.

"I-I-I...I can't do this..." He gasped.

"It's ok Jason!" Adam said.

"Ugh, we have a day to set up for the game and we're all over America. Where should we hold it?" Asked Mitch.

"The old house?" Jerome suggested.

"That could work," Quintion said.

"All in favor of the TeamCrafted house, say I," said Adam. They all said 'I'.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Jerome said.

"You think someone is just fucking with us?" Ian asked.

"Might be," Adam said. A murmur broke through the group.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Ty said. We all nodded.

"See you guys back at the old house I guess," Mitch said. Then the call ended.

**A/N MY ATTEMPT AT A MURDER MYSTEROY. KINDA OF LIKE SCREAM IN A WAY.**

**If you don't get anything PM to ask a question.**

**So yeah guys, give me some feed back! This is my first murder mysteroy and I hope I'm doing well.**

**Another thing, thank you for al the support on other stories, means a lot. Lots of people I wanna thank too, but to many to name.**

**So yeah, enough gooey stuff.**

***Shines bright light into crow's face**

**"You are the criminal of the death of the doughnut, we found your hands all over the crime scene,"**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"Welcome to hell," Adam greeted each person. They each gave a half-hearted laugh. As time went on and everyone got settled, the mystery guy called.

"Good, we can start playing now. Night 1, I'd like to speak to Ty," the voice said. Ty slowly walked to the front of the group and took the phone.

"Question one, who was the killer in the first Friday the 13th?" Asked the voice.

"Uh...Jason Voorhees," Ty replied shakily.

"Wrong, it was ," the voice replied. Ty's eyes widen.

"Looks like you're girlfriend has to go AFK then," the voice said.

"TY! HEL- " slice. Then, silence, and the phone hung up. Ty dropped the phone, and began running.

"Ty stop!" Jason screeched. Jerome jumped on him.

"No! He got Jocelyn! He got...he got..." Ty stuttered, tear whelming in his eyes.

"She's gone Ty..." Adam said sadly. Tears fell down his cheeks as he curled up like a paper burning.

"B-but...why would he kill her?" He asked. Adam shrugged. Ty looked around the room of people staring at him.

"Listen guys, lets just come clean, who is the murderer?" Adam asked. No one spoke or moved.

"Come on! We won't turn you in, just speak up!" Ty pushed. Silence.

"Ugh!" Jason screeched into his hands.

"Jason, it's ok, we'll figure this out, maybe the killer isn't one of us," Adam suggested.

"That seems more likely," Jerome said.

"But...how does he know so much about us?" Ty asked.

"Stalker?" Mitch asked. That sent a heartless laugh around the room.

Later that night, Adam crept into Jason's room to check on his petrified friend.

"Is Ty ok?" Jason asked as Adam sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, just shocked, he said he wanted to be alone," Adam said. Jason nodded and moved closer to Adam. Adam brought him to his chest and allowed him to sigh into it.

"I don't know anymore Adam. I'm just really scared, and so much has happened, I just...I don't know," Jason spilled his thoughts out towards Adam.

Adam soaked them in and acknowledged them.

"It'll be ok Jason," Adam soothed.

"I know the killer isn't you, or me," Jason insisted.

"Same about you," Adam said. Jason looked up to meet his friend's affectionate gaze.

"If it's not you or me, who would it be?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Adam confessed. Jason snuggled closer to Adam.

"We'll get through this," he promised. Jason smiled.

The next day no one spoke of the caller or anything. Many saw an absence in Mitch and Jerome. But they took that as them just recording. Ty got into a new hobby of watching videos about dark stuff. Actually, he seemed to be turning dark.

His eyes held darkness, his clothes went from stuff he usually liked or did, to pitch-black gothic clothes. He also began to wear black eyeliner.

Ian, Quition, tried to act normal about the whole thing. While Adam and Jason seemed to be getting into close relationship, seemingly more then just friends relationship.. Both would talk a lot, and sometimes, they would embrace each other for comfort.

The killer didn't call anytime soon, he just seemed to vanish. Then he called again.

Mitch was the one who picked up.

"Ah, Mitchell, you're perfect for the next question. Night 2, what was the name of the killer in The Fog?" The person asked. Mitch sighed. He had been researching about the scary movies, but not The Fog!

"Uh..." Mitch trailed. The person on the other end laughed.

"How about you look out the window at the life that's on the line," The person said. Mitch walked over to the window and looked out.

He saw a guy wearing a skull mask and black clothing, no body details noticeable. He had a knife up against a girl's throat, and a phone in the other hand.

"So, recognize her?" The person asked.

"ASHLEY! YOU MOTHER FRICKER!" Mitch yelled. The figure held the knife closer to Ashley's throat. Ashley was tied to a tree and had tears streaming down her face.

"So, do you know the answer?" The figure asked.

"I-I...D-Drake?" Mitch asked.

"So close. Wrong answer. It was Blake, the main ghost," the figure sniggered. Then it held back it's knife and stabbed Ashley. She screamed and went limp. Mitch dropped the phone. The figure untied her, and hung her from the tree.

"Why the fuck did you kill her?!" Mitch snarled.

"Because Mitch, she's such a small channel, and she's not funny and she's useless, like Seto, remember Mitch?" The figure asked in a rhetorical tone. Then the figure ran off

"ASHLEY!" Mitch yelled. He collapsed near the window. Jerome came running in.

"Mitch?! What-" he stopped when he saw the phone on the floor and Ashley hanging from the tree.

"I-I-I loved her Jerome...I had a crush on her...but now she's dead..." Mitch trailed. Jerome got down to Mitch's level and shut the curtain.

"Did you see him?" Jerome asked. Mitch nodded.

"He was wearing a skull masked and had something that changed his voice..." Mitch trailed and broke out crying.

"I'm sorry about Ashley Mitch, I know you loved her," Jerome whispered. Mitch looked to Jerome and cried into his shoulder.

"Jerome, whoever this killer is, I want them dead," Mitch whispered, taking Jerome by surprise.

**A/N THINGS A HEATEN UP! I know I spelled Husky's IRL name wrong but, I'M NOT HUSKY! I'M JUST A POOR BEING!**

***cries**

**ANYWAYS, you guys share in the comment review thingy. Who do you think is the killer?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The next day after the death of Ashley, the guys began to discuss the murder. Some said it was Jerome (behind his back) and some said it was Ian or Quentin (behind their back). But these rumors were small.

But that's when Jason found a riddle.

_This little riddle_

_Short and small_

_Will help you solve the mystery _

_Of the killer from you all. _

_I am tall_

_But also small_

_I am weak_

_But can be strong_

_I am one _

_But also two_

_I am here_

_But I am there_

Jason studied it in confusion. How can someone be one and two? He folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Study it later," he muttered.

With tension rising in the group, little groups were formed. Jason, Adam, and Ty were all in one group with Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Quentin on another. But still conversation was made.

Nights went by without the caller, sometimes they would wait by the phone for him, and other times they'd search each others' rooms. None of them expected to find anything, but they did.

Or at least Adam did.

Adam stared awe-struck at the items before him. A skull mask which he had retrieved from Ty's room, and a knife he had retrieved from Ian's room.

"Maybe the killer hid his knife in someone else's room? But why not vise versa?" Adam muttered. He was aware of a phone ringing. It went to voice message, and began playing soon afterwards.

"Hmm, a mask in one room and a knife in the other, but who's the owner of them both?" Asked the sinister voice. Adam looked at the mask and knife, and dropped them both, running towards his room in pure fear.

"Just stop...please..." Adam whispered. He opened the door to his room, only to have a sudden warmth come over him. He was shocked to see the body of Aleasa falling on him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was pale, a giant gash in her stomach.

"FUCK," Adam yelled in fear. He toppled backwards and threw the body of now bathed in his girlfriend's blood. He began to sob, falling down towards his girlfriend's body.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered. No reply. Adam slowly caressed her cheek, and placed a kissed on her lips before shutting her glazed eyes. Her skin was cold and leathery.

"Adam, how, what,"

Adam looked up to see the shocked eyes of Jason.

"Jason, I can't do this, he's taking us down one by one," Adam muttered. Jason came over and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, hanging there. Adam accepted the comfort, overly shocked by the sudden death of his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry Adam," Jason muttered. Then, ever so slowly, Jason placed the lightest of kisses on Adam's cheek. Adam smiled softly.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jerome was on the phone.

"Jerome, I have a special game for you, if you would, look outside," The killer said. Jerome peaked behind a curtain and his jaw dropped. There the killer stood with his knife, phone, and voice changer. Next to him were two chairs, to people tied up with sacks tied over their heads.

"Jerome, life's full of hard decisions, and it's up to us to make them. Remember when you hurt Seto? That was a hard choice, and the wrong answer. Now, choice who's life you spare," the killer said. He cut the ties and revealed the two people. Tied to one chair was Mitch, and another Louise.

"I-I," Jerome stuttered. Louise was crying, and Mitch had eyes that were drooped, a giant gash over the left of his neck.

"So who is it Jerome?" The killer asked.

"Give me a moment..." Jerome asked. He paced back and forth between the two. Louise was looking at him desperately, and Mitch had eyes that made Jerome's heart shatter.

"I'm waiting Jerome, if you don't choose soon they're both gonna die," The killer said.

"I-I choose-"

**A/N Now I don't know if this is true but I heard that Sky broke up with Aleasa. SkyMU? .3.**

**I stop**

**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT IT IN CHAT**

***puts finger up to lips**

**ANYWAYS. HIT THE TURF**

***Hits turf as millions of ragers come in saying **

**CLIFFY**

***EWC Screams and runs in circles**

**"EWC, UNLEASH YOUR INNER EREN!"**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"I-I choose..." Jerome trailed as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. The killer raised his knife to strike Mitch and suddenly he got out.

"NOT MITCH!" He yelled. Jerome then realized he had chosen Mitch, since then and there the killer went over to Louise. It all happened so fast. The knife hit her in her neck, Louise screamed only for a second, Mitch gasped in shock a second afterwards.

Jerome's heart shattered as he saw it. The blood splattered in a way that resembled his heart. The killer ran off, leaving Mitch tied to the chair. Jerome went outside.

"Jerome...you didn't have to pick me," Mitch's eyes watered. Jerome looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Mitch, you would have done the same for me..." Jerome stuttered.

"So would Louise," Mitch said. Jerome slowly untied his friend. The first thing Mitch did was pull Jerome into a hug. Jerome's eyes let loose waterfalls as he stared at the dead body of Louise. He turned away, nuzzling into Mitch's shoulder. The cloth from his shirt became dark and soggy as Jerome kept crying.

Then, suddenly, it all happened. In the heat of the moment, Jerome looked up to face Mitch, only to have their lips connect.

Jason quietly looked over his shoulder and began to speed off, his cheeks now a rosy color. Adam caught his wrist.

"Don't go..." He whispered. Jason turned towards him, a little embarrassed.

"S-sorry," he muttered. He slowly knelt down beside Adam. A ghost of a smile showed on Adam's lips.

"D-do that again," Adam said. Jason slowly leaned over and kissed him. Adam smiled and deepened the kiss. After a moment the two broke away, and just gazed at each other. Jason looked away, blushing like mad.

"J-Jason..." Adam stuttered. Jason looked to him.

"I love you...yes...I've had a crush on you since we met..." Jason whispered, tears whelming in his eyes. This was a dream. A twisted torturing dream. Adam took his other wrist and wrapped him into a deep hug.

"Jason...I-I...I love you too...I think I have for awhile now...I guess I was too scared to see it..." Adam whispered. Jason smiled and cried into his 'friend's' shoulder. He let out his feelings on the killer, the whole incident, the deaths. Adam was simply there, holding him, supporting him.

Then once he got most of the tears out Adam lifted Jason up to meet his eyes.

"I won't let the killer harm you...I promise..." He muttered into Jason's lowest hearing point. Jason smiled, watery eyes meeting the warm gaze of his newly found lover. He broke the inches that parted their lips, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

But just for the moment.

Since a sudden scream caught the two's attention.

"Ty?!" Adam asked. Jason took the hand of his boyfriend and sped towards the yell. Upon reaching the doorway the two opened the door to see Tyler standing there, eyes widened in shock and tears in his eyes. He pointed at a mass hanging from the ceiling.

"Ty what is it?" Adam asked. Jason slowly turned on the lights and stumbled back, disgusted and shocked. Adam looked as though he was going to puke, and Ty simply held a hand over his mouth.

"Q-Q-Quentin..." He whispered. His hand slowly shook. Hanging from the ceiling from a rafter was none other then the YouTuber. His left hand was missing and his right hand was dangling off by a thread. His eyes had two Xs over them and his mouth was torn off.

Painted on the wall in blood were words of terror.

_**He's an amphibian motherfuckers!**_

At once Ian appeared from behind. He gasped as the scene before him and stared in shock at the three.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What happened? I should ask you, _killer_!" Ty growled.

**A/N GUESS WHO GOT A LEAD ROLE IN A PLAY? **

**ME!**

***dies of happiness, **

**.3.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ian backed up, shocked at Ty's accusation.

"I did NOT kill Quentin!" Ian growled. Ty's lips curled.

"Fucking liar!" Ty snapped. Everyone was highly surprised at the teen's anger. Ty took out a pocketknife.

"What the fuck Ty!" Ian gasped.

"You son of a bitch. You killed my fucking girlfriend," Ty growled. Adam grabbed Ty's wrist before he could kill Ian.

"Ty stop! We don't know if it was Ian!" Adam said.

"Adam, look at this, how much more evidence do we need? Mr. Sunshine was gone whenever the caller is calling, and HE hasn't had a call yet!" Ty objected, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Ty stop it," Adam growled. Ty dropped the knife, and Adam grabbed it. Suddenly Mitch and Jerome came up the stairs.

"What the hell happened!" Mitch questioned.

"Look in there and see for yourselves," Ty said. Mitch peaked in and gasped, stumbling back.

"Poor Quentin," Mitch whispered. Jerome cradled Mitch, not looking for himself.

"I did NOT kill anyone!" Ian growled.

"We know you didn't Ian," Adam replied. Ty turned towards Adam.

"How do we know you both aren't teamed up against us?" Ty asked.

"Adam did not kill anyone! He was with me the whole time!" Jason got out, standing beside Adam. He grabbed Adam's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Fine, what about Ian?" Ty asked.

"Ian didn't do it, Mitch and I saw the killer downstairs, h-he killed Louise," Jerome replied. Mitch gripped Jerome's shoulder.

Ty rolled his eyes. He looked back at Ian with a look of hatred.

"Ty-" Adam started but Ty flinched away.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped.

"Ian, come into our room tonight," Mitch said.

"We won't leave you," Jerome promised. The two took Ian two their room, who was shocked. Jason took the pocketknife from Adam's hand.

"Quentin deserves better," Jason muttered. He went up to Quentin's body and sawed off the belt that attached him to the roof. His body fell lifeless on the floor.

Adam noticed how Jason barely reacted. Then suddenly, Jason collapsed to his knees, shaking.

"Jason!" Adam gasped. He ran beside him.

"I-I...I can't do it Adam...every night...death...death...and more death! It's like that's all I ever see anymore..." Jason whispered. He was shaking, bad. Adam wrapped his arms around Jason and helped him up. He walked Jason down his room. Jason curled up on the bed.

Adam lay next to Jason and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered soothing words in Jason's ear, trying to get his boyfriend to speak. He did not however, and only kept shivering. Finally Adam got an idea. It may have been the most terrible...pleasurable idea he had ever gotten.

**(Just skip this, it contains no effect to the plot, all it does is bring Jason and Adam as close as can be) **

Adam slowly began kissing Jason's neck, massaging his chest. Jason moaned a bit.

"A-Adam...what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Shh, don't worry," Adam, replied. He began to kiss harder, his tongue swirling over Jason's flesh. Jason moaned some more, feeling the warmth of Adam engulf him.

"Adam...are you sure we should do this?" Jason asked. Adam kept kissing him. Jason allowed him, relaxing a bit. Adam slowly got up and began to hover over Jason, who caressed Adam's cheek.

"Relax Jason, you're safe," Adam whispered. He slowly took off Jason's shirt, revealing his architecture. Jason blushed a bit, seeing Adam was amazed at it. Jason slowly took off Adam's top.

Adam began kissing Jason's neck again, only this time, his chest was touching Jason's. Jason smiled and moaned even louder. Adam began to nibble lightly on the spot he was kissing, creating a love mark. Jason wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, feeling his body begin to shift.

"Adam...please..." Jason whispered. Adam grinned.

"Your wish is my command," he flirted. Adam began to fondle with Jason, slowly slipping off Jason's pants. Jason undid Adam's very slowly, due to his lover kissing him.

Adam grind his member against Jason's, kissing Jason in the process. Jason was moaning loudly, even though Adam covered the sounds of pleasure.

Soon Adam took off Jason's boxers, and Jason took off his, revealing them both. Adam let go of Jason. A small string of saliva connected their bottom lips.

"Jason, are you ready sweetie?" Adam asked, caressing Jason's cheek. Jason nodded. Adam slowly shoved his erection into Jason and felt around. Jason grabbed the sheets, pleasuring pain swallowing him.

"Adam...wait..." Jason whispered. Adam nodded and stood in that position, waiting for the approval to move. Jason finally took a breath in.

"You-you can move," he whispered. Adam nodded and kept searching Jason.

"Jason...you feel amazing..." Adam whispered. Jason smiled.

"Th-thank you Adam..." Jason whispered. Adam caressed Jason's chest, staring down at Jason's lustful eyes. Finally he hit Jason's sweet spot. Jason yelped. Adam hit there again and again, causing Jason to yell more.

"Adam...I think...I'm gonna..." Jason couldn't finish. He felt his climax building up inside of him.

"Jason baby, just let go," Adam whispered. Jason obeyed and at once, white liquid soaked both their thighs. Adam drank the liquid, the sweetness of it making him smile.

Jason gripped the sheets again as Adam stroke his spot again. He began to pick up pace. Jason grabbed onto Adam's back and sunk his nails into Adam's flesh. The pain was so good...so relieving.

Adam finally climaxed, an orgasm coming over him. He filled Jason to the brim, and Jason simply smiled slowly.

Adam took himself out of Jason. He put on his clothes, as well as Jason. Jason curled up against Adam.

**(You can start reading now it's over. If you read the whole smut post Trophy in the comments)**

"Adam, I love you, I love you so much," Jason whispered. Adam smiled.

"I love you too Jason,"

Later the two left their room, only to find a mess awaiting them downstairs.

"Holy shit..." Jason stuttered. Adam approached.

"Ty, what the fuck are you doing?" Adam asked. Ty looked up.

"What does it look like Arthur?" He asked, hiccupping.

"You're under aged," Adam growled. Ty clenched the bottle closer.

"Look, I'm gonna fucking die! And so are you! We're all gonna die to this, hell knows who killer. And speak for yourself Adam. I know what happened," Ty growled, drinking more.

"What?" Adam snarled.

"You and Jason, rolling around like fucking teenagers. Well you know what? You broke the god damn rules!" Ty snarled.

"What rules?" Adam asked. Ty rolled his eyes.

"The rules of horror movies! Rule #1, No sex," Ty growled. Adam lunged at Ty, pinning him up against a wall.

"Look, things are shit, Jason and I just wanted, ONE fucking moment of pleasure. He's my boyfriend and I'll die for him, and getting fucking wasted is worse then that," Adam snapped. Ty showed no emotion.

"Get of me," Ty growled. Adam got off, and grabbed Jason.

"Come on, let's go check on Ian," Jason whispered.

Going back upstairs Jason held Adam close.

"Adam, are we all really going to die?" Jason asked. Adam held Jason closer.

"No baby, we're not, or at least you're not. I won't let the killer hurt you," Adam whispered. Jason shuddered.

Inside the door way Mitch was crying. Jerome was cradling him.

"M-Mitch? What happened?" Jason asked. Mitch didn't do anything. Jerome pointed to a corner.

Jason gasped, falling back. He held a hand over his mouth.

In the corner was Mitch's little brother Conor, who had Xs over his eyes his mouth torn off both his hands were missing. He had words written behind him.

How does it feel?

"H-how did the killer get my little brother?" Mitch asked. Jerome just held Mitch closer.

"Adam...the killer is killing kids..." Jason stuttered.

"Where's Ian?" Adam asked.

"Jerome and I thought he was sleeping, so we went downstairs. We came back and Ian was gone, and we found Conor," Mitch replied.

"I'm sorry Mitch," Jason whispered. Adam turned downstairs.

"How did Ty get his hands on whiskey?" Adam asked.

"I-I think he said something about finding it in an old liquor cabinet we never found," Jerome replied.

Suddenly, the phone ran. The killer left a voice mail.

**A/N .3.**

**Wut**

**I WROTE THIS AT 1 IN THE MORNING! :D**

**8D**

**So, who do you think the killer is? **

**I have no idea what to write this AN, so yeh.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam slowly played the voicemail. A mincing laughing filled the air.

_I am one but also two,_

_I am here but also there,_

_I am you, but also me,_

_I'm as dead, as can be,_

_I'm am small, but can be tall,_

_I am weak, but also strong,_

_I am fragile, but also powerful._

_Who am I?_

Jason grabbed Adam's arm and hugged it slowly. Slowly a drunk Ty walked up the stairs. His bottle was empty, the bottom broken off, and his mouth was bleeding.

"I, hic, I found the, the sugar, hic, on the bottom," he stuttered.

"Shit he's drunk," Adam muttered. Jason slowly approached Ty, who looked stumbled back a bit.

"Ty, come on," he whispered.

"N-no, wait, hang on," Ty whispered. He stumbled down towards the hallway.

"What the fuck," Jerome whispered. Ty opened the door.

"Joooocelynnn! Jooocelyn!" He called out like a child playing hide and seek with his friends.

"Ty," Jason said sternly.

Ty stumbled into the room. He licked his bleeding mouth rapidly. He hiccuped once more before smashing into a room. Jason followed, his boyfriend not to far behind.

"Come out! Hic, come on!" Ty called out. Finally he stopped and just stood there. Jason took the teen by his shoulders and led him back into the main hall. He and Mitch patched up his bleeding mouth and finally got him to sleep.

The other two, Jerome and Adam, went downstairs to clean up the broke glass, but were shocked at what greeted them.

Jerome and Adam found Ian curled up in the kitchen, his right eye missing.

Jerome halfway vomited while Adam turned away in disgust. Ian shakily looked at them.

"Am I still gonna be pretty?" He asked. Adam said nothing.

"Ian, do you know who attacked you?" Jerome asked.

"He was wearing his mask and black cloak, so no, I didn't, I just know it was a cheap Halloween costume," Ian said. Jerome nodded. The three went upstairs where they patched up Ian's eye. Mitch was still in mourning for his brother, and Jerome was there to comfort him. Jason and Adam simply embraced, calming their emotions. Ian was by himself, probably thinking of his loved ones.

Sometime later the group slept. Mitch would awaken in crying fits through out the night only to be calmed by Jerome.

Ty slept on his own on the floor, while Jason slept close to Adam, who's arm was his pillow. Ian was sleeping beside the bed, and much like Ty, he was by himself.

Upon morning, everyone went their separate ways. Ty didn't touch any alcohol. But he didn't promise he wouldn't stay away from it.

Ian had an 'eye patch' over his eye. He just decided to keep it on incase it began bleeding again.

Adam and Jason would never leave each other's side. Whenever one would go somewhere the other would follow. As if they could only life if they were around each other.

Jerome and Mitch didn't leave their room. Mitch wouldn't do anything, he was just mourning for his brother. Jerome was there though. Helping him. Letting him let it out on him.

Mid-day and finally people were warming up. Mitch still didn't come out of his room. Jerome began to pace, getting worried. And soon, a whole hour had ticked by.

Finally, Jerome was inside.

A hour,

By hour,

By hour,

Still no one saw the two.

Ty was drunk, again.

Ian's eye was bleeding, again,

It seemed like the only sane people were Adam and Jason.

The two played the babysitter game with the drunk teen and the injured male.

"You know, hic, I've been thinking, a-and I don't think much..." The teen muttered, laughing to himself.

"If we're born to die and we all die to live, then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts." There was this insidious grin split across his face.

"Well Ty, we have family and friends to live for," Adam said. Jason nodded and went back to checking over Ian's eye.

"I'm worried about my family right now," Ian said.

"My cats are probably dead, haven't fed them in," Ty checked his wrist, which contained no watch, "Fuck I lost count of time,"

Finally the door to Mitch and Jerome's room opened. Out came Mitch with ruffled hair and rosy cheeks. Jerome followed after him, smiling.

"Well someone was having a good time, like two other people I know," Ty growled.

"Shush," Jason silenced the teen with a sound of his lips.

Mitch hung onto Jerome's shoulder as the two sat down. Mitch looked partially asleep and Jerome was still smiling to the ground.

The phone rang. Adam picked up.

"Killer?" He asked. The room went silent.

"Hello guys. We're about to play a game called Shipping. Four of you have established one already, and are safe for this round. Ian, Ty," the voice's tone grew sinister.

"No bitch! Fuck off!" Ty shouted, throwing his glass.

"In order to win, you gotta kiss. And I mean a make out kiss. If not, one of you will die," the Killer said.

"No, I'm not kissing Ty," Ian said to the phone

"I'll give you five minutes," the Killer said. Ian looked to Ty, who glanced back uncertainly.

"Just, think of it as," Ian trailed, shivers going down his spine.

"I know," Ty replied, clenching his eyes shut.

"On three. 1, 2, 3,"

Jason quickly looked away, unpleased to see the unintended kissing.

He only saw Ian and Ty crying as they kissed, and right as they pulled away, a laugh came over from the phone.

"Oh no, longer, harder, until I say stop," he laughed.

"Please..." Ian whispered. As the two kept going, all three just stared in shock, while one was tucked away.

Ty kept pushing Ian away, wishing for the agony to end. How much longer? He thought.

They're was a long moment of pause before the killer finally said something.

"Stop,"

The two broke away gasping. Ty quickly grabbed a new glass, but then just took the bottle and chugged it. Ian placed his head in his hands, obviously disgusted and embarrassed.

"Good." The killer hung up.

"What the hell, what was that about?" No one spoke.

Then, the phone rang again.

A scream came over the line.

And it was obvious who's scream is was.

It was Seto's.

"Oh my god..." Ty muttered.

Jason covered his ears and took shelter under Adam.

Then, it stopped. Then, came a voice.

"It is I, Mitch, the killer," The killer said.

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN,**

**now, I make cover for this. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Before the next reaction could be made, Ty had jumped at Mitch. He pinned him to the ground.

"I'm going rip our your fucking eyes so you can watch yourself bleed," he growled.

Adam grabbed the teen, pulling him off.

"Ty! Stop it now!" Adam snapped.

"It wasn't Mitch! He was tied up outside when the killer called me!" Jerome grabbed Mitch. He gripped Mitch by his shoulders, caressing him.

Then, Ian spoke.

"It couldn't have been Mitch, the killer didn't have his height, he was shorter," Ian said.

Jason went over to Mitch, calming him.

"It wasn't me! I would never kill Conor!" He was crying now. Ty was still fighting with Adam, it now easy to see he was aggressively drunk.

Adam dragged the fighting teen to a room and shoved him in. When Adam shit the door, Ty fought for only a minute, before sliding down the door to sob.

Adam went back downstairs, glancing over the crowd.

"If not Mitch, who?" Ian whispered. An eerie silence filled the air after that statement.

Jason took a pillow, placing his face into it.

Mitch was looking at Jerome, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"You believe it's not me, right?" Mitch asked.

"Of course! Mitch I would never believe it's you." Jerome brought Mitch closer, pressing his lips to his.

"Ok, ok, everyone out of the room," Ian said. Jason giggled into Adam's shoulder.

"Shh," Adam whispered, also smiling.

Adam pressed his ear up against the door in which Ty was caged. He could hear no movement, nothing.

"Ty?" Adam asked. No reply.

"Ty?" Adam asked, more firm. Still, no reply.

"Tyler!" Adam bursted through the door, glancing around. Ty was gone, the window broken.

"Where the hell is he?" Adam asked. Jason appeared behind him. Suddenly the phone rang.

Adam picked it up.

"What the hell did you do to Ty?" He asked.

"Oh, no friendly hello?" The killer asked.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where he is." Adam growled.

"Well, seeing how my trick didn't work, then I'll tell you where he is. He's hidden, and in order to find him Adam, first you have to find the clue. Let's play Clue. I'll start. I did it with a knife in the basement."

Adam hung up, and ran pass Jason. Jason grabbed Adam, being dragged along like a living rag doll.

Adam broke into the basement, turning on a light. He ran the downstairs and looked around.

"A-Adam, I'm gonna wait up here..." Jason's voice was trembling in fear.

"Ok," Adam turned, kissed Jason on the cheek, and then walked down into the poorly lit room.

Adam kept looking around, arming himself with a flashlight. He kept looking around the ominous room. Suddenly he heard a crash. He spun around and saw a mouse scurry to the other side of the room.

"You okay Adam?" Jason called.

"Yeah..." Adam called back. He kept looking around for a clue. Suddenly a black mass crashed down on him. Adam tried screaming, but the killer covered his mouth. A mask covered his face as he held the knife against Adam's cheek, drawing blood.

The killer cocked it's head to the right slowly. He brought the knife up and brought it down, only to jerk his head backwards. A knife pierced his shoulder. It broke a few layers of muscle. The killer jumped up and swung around, striking his attacker. The killer then saw the body fall, and then looked to Adam. He took out a piece of torn paper and then threw it at him.

The killer then ran up the stairs. Adam shrieked at the top of his lungs, "IAN! THE KILLER IS COMING UPSTAIRS!"

But by that time, the killer was out the door. Adam turned towards bleeding Jason. A gash went down his chest.

"No, no, Jason!" Adam slid to his side, gripping his boyfriend.

"Someone! Get the med kit!" He called. Jason looked up at Adam, smiling. He reached his hand out shakily, and caressed his bleeding cheek.

Soon, Ian, Mitch, and Jerome were downstairs, one carrying the medicine kit.

It only took a minute to patch up the wounds. While thy tended to Jason, Adam had licked up the note the killer had left.

_Who is Michael?_

_Who is Jason?_

_Who is Freddy?_

_Who is Ghostface?_

_Who is Leatherface?_

_But more importantly,_

_Who is Skullmask?_

"Skullmask?" Adam whispered.

"That's what's on the mask he wears," Ian said.

Suddenly, something trampled down the stairs, bleeding.

It was Ty, who was bleeding.

"Ty!" Mitch said.

Gashes and slice marks covered him. Jason was only starring at his shoulder.

"Adam, look, he has a knife mark on his shoulder," Jason whispered.

"So?" Adam asked.

"It was on the same shoulder I got the killer," Jason replied.

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN,**

**Or if you don't celebrate Halloween, happy Friday!**

**You guys like the new cover?**

**And think Ty's the killer? **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam stared at his boyfriend in utter shock. It felt like such a betrayal. He had known the teen since...since he started the works. And now, Jason was telling him he was the killer. The author of the slasher books he wrote on numerous of loved ones and one of them.

He watched Ty for a moment, and tried to find the psycho look in his eye that could infer he was the rightful owner to the title of 'Skullmask.' It just didn't fit.

"I-I don't even feel comfortable saying that," Jason muttered. At least he didn't want to believe Ty was the killer.

"I don't know..."

Later, after the settlement of the vicious attack of the killer, everyone parted. Jason was laying against Adam, who gently held him in his arms. The gash on his stomach had clotted, but it was still vulnerable to opening back up. He had drowsy look in his eyes, probably from blood loss.

Ian was alone, staring down at his phone. He couldn't call anyone, (risking his own life and his loved ones) so he stared down at a picture of his family.

No needed to know what Ty was doing. But they could hear his loud calling for his dead girlfriend and his cats.

Mitch and Jerome were on the stairs, pressed together in a-not-saying-anything embrace. The only thing they did say was 'I love you,' back and forth. Then they shared memories if school.

The phone rang. No one wanted to pick it up. No one even wanted to listen to it. But Ian, mustering as much courage as he could, picked it up.

"Hello Ian." The killer said.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Aren't you gonna say hello?" The killer asked. Ian didn't reply.

"Oh. I, Ian, are Skullmask the killer. And you, you're Ian, so now we know each other!" The killer said in a jolly town. Ian still didn't speak.

"Don't you love circuses Ian?" The killer asked. Ian still didn't speak. Suddenly, he heard a terrible, loud laugh. Ian looked up.

A guy drenched in clown make-up stood at the window, holding up a knife and a ballon. He wore a silk clown outfit.

"Oh my god..." Ian whispered.

"Meet Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and when you're down there with him, YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"

Ian threw the phone across the room. Then, the clown began to pound on the window. The window shrieked in pain, almost dying.

Ian began to run from the window, screaming. The phone emitted a terrible laugh from the killer.

Ian found himself in Ty's room. He stared around, eyes groggy. There, he saw a book hanging by a thread. The male went over and picked up the book.

_Stephen King_

**_IT_**

_A Novel_

Ian threw the book down. He ran downstairs and found Adam and Jason, kissing and cuddling.

"Adam..." Ian muttered. Adam looked up. Jason slid out from under him, a deep shade of red.

"T-Ty...IT...Pennywise clown thingy...killer..." Ian stuttered.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Ty's the killer..." Ian said. Adam glanced at Jason. Jason sighed.

"What?" Ian asked.

"We had a hunch on that. What are we gonna do?" Adam asked. Jason blinked.

"We kill him."

Adam and Jason stared at Ian in shock.

"He killed Mitch's brother, Ashley, Quentin, Louise, Aleasa, Seto, god only knows who he'll kill next." Ian said.

"We're not killing him. We can lock him in his room then see what happens," Adam said. Ian growled.

"Fine."

"What are we doing Adam?" Ty asked. He was a little tipsy, but not too much. Adam didn't speak. He brought Ty to his room, and without warning, shoved him into his room. Ty yelped, and Adam shut the door, barricading it.

"Adam what the hell!" Ty screeched.

"I'm sorry Ty...but we can't risk the fact you maybe the killer." Adam said. Ty suddenly grew quiet.

"I am not, the killer!" Ty objected.

"You are, don't lie." Adam said back.

"You know I'd never killer anybody!" Ty said desperately.

"Bullshit." Adam growled.

"Fine. Let the killer kill you all. I don't fucking care." With that, Ty grew quiet.

"Sorry Ty." Adam muttered. He drew away.

He went downstairs and looked at Jason. Then the phone rang.

"No..." Jason muttered. Adam stared in shock. Adam shakily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked shakily.

"Wrong guess." The killer growled.

**A/N Rushed I know, but I'm warming you guys up for a big reveal. Thats right. The killer will soon be revealed. But how soon? Tell me who you guys think it is! Maybe it's Jason! Or Adam! Or Ian! Or Mitch! Or Jerome! Or Ty!**


End file.
